Wanda Li
Wanda Li is a main character in The Magic School Bus. She is voiced by Lynsey Pham. She is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Lisa Yamanaka in the original series and by Lynsey Pham in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Wanda is the toughest, cutest and most boisterous Chinese-American tomboy and the smallest member of the class. Always willing to jump into adventure and going where "no kid has gone before," she serves as a foil to Arnold. She wants to solve all problems that face her. She can pull the metal handles off of large doors, using her powerful super strength; and even she can jump the highest up into the air. In Hero Sluggers, she becomes one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with the rest of Ms. Frizzle's class (except for Phoebe), including Janet Perlstein and Mikey Ramon. Description *'Full Name': Wanda Lynsey Li *'Rank': Sergeant *'Nickname/Callsign': Weasley Wimp *'Gender': Female *'Age': 10 *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Hair Length': To Shoulder *'Animal Ears': None *'Species': Human *'Hometown': Walkerville *'Martial Arts': Tai chi, karate, Wing Chun, sanshou, qigong, Xing Yi Quan, baguazhang, wushu, Hung Ga, kenpō, changquan, yiquan, Five Animals, Choy Li Fut, bajiquan, Northern Praying Mantis, Fujian White Crane, Eagle Claw, nanquan, Snake Kung Fu and fanzi *'Aura Animals': Giant panda, Chow Chow, Chinese Crested Dog, Pekingese, Shar Pei, pug and Shih Tzu *'Superpowers': Luck, animal manipulation, technology manipulation, tattoo manipulation, replication, radiation manipulation, history reading, magnetism manipulation, echolocation, clairsentience, time travel, fire manipulation, heat manipulation, invulnerability, waterbreathing, claircognizance, lightning manipulation, planet manipulation, reptile manipulation, enhanced thievery, phasing, claw retraction, enhanced senses, energy conversion, decelerated aging, mind exchange, calmness empowerment, fear inducement, sound manipulation, fire vision, pathifery, cloud manipulation, conjuration, chi manipulation, weather manipulation, precognition, tattoo empowerment, earthquake generation, reality warping, concussion beams, superhuman hearing, weapon hands, pheromone generation, superhuman strength, possession, enhanced eating, web generation, prehensile tendrils, empathy, multilingualism, pain inflictio, consumption psychometry, size manipulation, shapeshifting, bone spike protrusion, susbstance manipulation, resurrection, atomic manipulation, immortality, reactive adaptation, psionic blast, elasticity, power absorption, teleportation, confidence inducement, absolute accuracy, insect manipulation, telepathy, life-force absorption, darkness manipulation, telekinesis, time stopping, density control, sound conversion, worm physiology, mediumship, x-ray vision, enhanced inventing, explosive farting, invisibility, bouncing ball generation, superhuman speed, ice manipulation, supernatural mind, paralysis shock, healing factor, gravity manipulation, superhuman intelligence, energy blast, persuasion, instant learning, earth manipulation, sonic scream, plant manipulation, liquification, air manipulation, cosmic power, force-field generation, photokinetic constructs, power replication, electric manipulation and supernatural leap *'Tricks': Jump tumble, spinning vault and reverse vault *'Catchphrase': "You don't want Wanda Li as your enemy!" *'Franchise of Origin': The Magic School Bus Rides Again (Netflix) Personality Wanda is tough and can be aggressive. However, she is not without soft sides, as she can be kind sometimes. Good Sides Wanda is very energetic and the first one to make the rest of the class move. She may be a bit bossy sometimes, but she is also very kind. Wanda is very strong and boyish, and she loves animals more than anyone on the bus. Appearance Wanda is an Asian-American girl with pale skin and short black hair. Her iconic outfit consists of a pink shirt, a maroon vest with 2 yellow flowers, maroon trousers, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her signature colors are pink and maroon. For winter wear, she wears a yellow and green hat, a green jacket with a pink collar, maroon trousers, and yellow boots. For beachwear, she wears a 2-piece bikini; A pink top with a yellow flower and a maroon bottom with pink lines on the sides. The reboot replaces it with a white one-piece swimsuit the is dark blue from under the chest and armpits all the way down. For rain wear, she wears a yellow rain hat, a yellow raincoat, and pink gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a white long sleeve shirt, a pink vest, a pink neck piece, blue trousers, and dark pink shoes. For basketball wear, she wears a pink basketball shirt, maroon trousers, pink socks and pink sneakers. In the new series, Wanda has longer hair and wears a light green hairband, a pale blue shirt, dark blue trousers and pale blue and white sneakers. Her new signature colors are light blue and navy. In Hero Sluggers, she wears a Hero Slugger outfit, which consists of a normal ligh blue-navy blue-and-white sports bra, a boxing skirt (with a frilled hemline and black capri leggings underneath), yellow socks and light blue-teal-white-and-black boxing shoes while keeping her pale green hairband. She will be wearing a light blue mouthguard, a light blue-and-pale green wristwatch and a pair of light blue-and-pale green fingerless MMA gloves when in combat, and in case of harsh weather conditions, a light blue-and-pale green boxing robe. Trivia *In The Magic School Bus, Wanda was usually seen as the shortest in the class. But in The Magic School Bus Rides Again, she's just as tall if not taller than Carlos. Category:Characters Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Asian-Americans Category:Americans Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Hero Sluggers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Class Members Category:Sergeants Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Shoulder-Length Hair Characters Category:Characters Without Animal Ears Category:Humans Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Tai Chi Practitioners Category:Karate Practitioners Category:Wing Chun Practitioners Category:Sanshou Practitioners Category:Qigong Practitioners Category:Xing Yi Quan Practitioners Category:Baguazhang Practitioners Category:Wushu Practitioners Category:Hung Ga Practitioners Category:Kenpō Practitioners Category:Changquan Practitioners Category:Yiquan Practitioners Category:Five Animals Practitioners Category:Choy Li Fut Practitioners Category:Bajiquan Practitioners Category:Northern Praying Mantis Practitioners Category:Fujian White Crane Practitioners Category:Eagle Claw Practitioners Category:Nanquan Practitioners Category:Snake Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Fanzi Practitioners Category:Giant Panda Auras Category:Chow Chow Auras Category:Chinese Crested Dog Auras Category:Pekingese Auras Category:Shar Pei Auras Category:Pug Auras Category:Shih Tzu Auras Category:Luck Users Category:Animal Manipulation Users Category:Technology Manipulation Users Category:Tattoo Manipulation Users Category:Replication Users Category:Radiation Manipulation Users Category:History Reading Users Category:Magnetic Manipulation Users Category:Echolocation Auras Category:Clairsentience Auras Category:Time Travel Auras Category:Fire Manipulation Auras Category:Heat Manipulation Auras Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Waterbreathing Users Category:Claircognizance Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Planet Manipulation Users Category:Reptile Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Thievery Users Category:Phasing Users Category:Claw Retraction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Conversion Users Category:Decelerated Aging Users Category:Mind Exchange Users Category:Calmness Empowerment Users Category:Fear Inducement Users Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:Fire Vision Users Category:Pathifery Users Category:Cloud Manipulation Users Category:Conjuration Users Category:Chi Manipulation Users Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tattoo Empowerment Users Category:Earthquake Generation Users Category:Reality Warping Users Category:Concussion Beam Users Category:Superhuman Hearing Users Category:Weapon Hands Users Category:Pheromone Generation Users Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Eating Users Category:Web Generation Users Category:Prehensile Tendril Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Pain Infliction Users Category:Consumption Psychometry Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Bone Spike Protrusion Users Category:Substance Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Atomic Manipulation Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Reactive Adaptation Users Category:Psionic Blast Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Confidence Inducement Users Category:Absolute Accuracy Users Category:Insect Manipulation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Life-Force Absorption Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Stopping Users Category:Density Control Users Category:Sound Conversion Users Category:Worm Physiology Users Category:Mediumship Users Category:X-Ray Vision Users Category:Enhanced Inventing Users Category:Explosive Farting Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Bouncing Ball Generation Users Category:Superhuman Speed Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Supernatural Mind Users Category:Paralysis Shock Users Category:Healing Factor Users Category:Gravity Manipulation Users Category:Superhuman Intelligence Users Category:Energy Blast Users Category:Persuasion Users Category:Instant Learning Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Sonic Scream Users Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Liquification Users Category:Air Manipulation Users Category:Cosmic Power Users Category:Force Field Projection Users Category:Photokinetic Constructs Users Category:Power Replication Users Category:Electric Manipulation Users Category:Jump Tumble Users Category:Spinning Vault Users Category:Reverse Vault Users Category:Energetic Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Boyish Characters Category:Animal Lovers Category:Hairband Wearers Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Normal Sports Bra Wearers Category:Frilled Boxing Skirt Wearers Category:Capri Leggings Wearers Category:Normal Sock Wearers Category:Boxing Shoes Wearers Category:Tall Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Boisterous Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Adventure-Jumping Characters Category:Foiling Characters Category:Supernatural Leap Users Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Characters With Soft Sides